How We Became What We Are
by nannychu412
Summary: It starts when Jake and Nessie meet by coincidence on the beach as kids and their relationship evolve into something else. A sweet and funny story, only follow if people reviews, so please do. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ´How We Met´

It was a warm Sunday morning, the perfect day to go to the beach, you will expect to be full of people and annoying kids, but Forks been Forks, the beach in La Push was almost deserted.

A group of six-seven years old, running alongside the small waves crushing into the sand, they were been chased by a young girl with long straight jet black hair. A few meters from them, under a big umbrella, sitting on soft white towels was a man with blonde curly hair, with piercing blue eyes, his hands were intertwined to a girl resting in his lap she was small, below average with short brown hair, grey eyes, even though she has the height of a middle schooler, her body was so far apart from that description.

In front of the couple, another couple was resting, the girl was blessed with white fair skin, deep brown eyes, long legs and delicate hands, her partner, was almost too good to look, his gaze was so profound that your soul felt naked in front of him, he was absent minded, absorbing the beauty around him. He was indecisive on which way to look, between her adoring wife, or to the little girl, the absolute prove of their undying love been materialize in the form of his daughter Renesmee Carly Cullen, with only four years old she was destined to greater things, the perfect combination of her parents genes, his father´s bronze curls and smooth skin, his strong gaze and breath-taking smile, and her mother´s brown eyes and gifted hands that were already starting to produce moving melodies on the piano.

Bella, please tell me what the big scoop. The short girl (Alice to be precise) asked to the other

What big scoop? The other responded with a confused look exchanged with her husband

Come on, since Rose wedding, you´ve been acting strange as if you were hiding something and Edward´s overprotective mood around you, seems to suspicious I know my brother very well, so is it a boy or another girl?. Alice pointed out

It´s a boy, I found out a few days ago, but I didn't want to take Rose moment with my news, but how did you know? Bella questioned.

It´s a gift see, I just happen to resolve the present too quickly so the future is very near me, that, or I am a witch, what you want to believe. Alice said

But how did renesmeé take the news. Jasper asked.

Very well actually, we just say to her that a new baby brother was in her mother´s belly and soon she could see him. She just said ´nine months better past fast I wanna my brother now´

After the comment the girl in mention stood up from the spot turn around and said ´daddy don´t make fun of me´. Definitely she had her father´s talent with words. To be only four she certainly speaks better than kids at her age, being surrounded by Edward's book influence her too much when she was two, she already started to read her bed time books.

Honey, you know daddy didn't do such thing, look there are some kids playing, and why don't you join them. Bella tried to sooth her daughter crumpy looks.

Ok, mommy I will, but they look older.

Renesmeé started running towards the kids direction, she was afraid of how to approach them, seem they looked older, and immerse in their own world.

Excuse me, can I play with you, I'm renesmeé.

Pfft, of course not baby girl, why don't you go to your momma so she can wipe your snorts. A kid said, the other laugh at the comment

Embry, don't be rude, the other kid pushed him in the shoulder. Sure you can play with us, I'm Jacob, let´s go.

The boy grab her hand, and started running off to the beach, the others soon follow Jake lead, they will run to the beach line, and when a wave crash they will run off so not to wet themselves, since renesmeé was so small she was the slowest in the group so Jacob almost have to carry her to be safe, ´you know, your name is too long, I'm going to call you Nessie from now on, how does that sound?´ the boy said ´umm ok´ she muttered.

They were now too tired to be running, so they stop, but since Jacob didn't want to let go Nessie´s hand, they went walking far from the group, but still visible to his sister to see, he was after all only a seven years old boy.

You´re really pretty Nessie, I like you, be my girlfriend, Jacob stated.

Umm. A girlfriend what does that mean? Maybe a friend that was his friend. He really liked Jacob Company, and he could be her first boy friend. I´ll be your girlfriend, she said, doing one of the famous Cullen smiles, that make Jake blush just a little.

Jake, Renesmee parents are here, get down here, now, the young girl yelled.

I think it´s time to go. Jacob said getting up, and helping Nessie in the process as well.

There they are, Nessie said goodbye to your new friend,Bella advised her daughter. ´ok mommy, bye guys´. She said with a smile.

Edward was bending down to reach Renesmee and carry her, but a boy came between them, and with such daring eyes ´how is it possible´ Edward thought.

You can´t touch my girlfriend, man. the boy said

Girlfriend? What the fuck! Is happening, she was only playing for over an hour and she found a date? The confused look of Bella with the angry in Edward, was trying to be calmed, by Rachel Jacob´s sister, but it was impossible once Renesmee in a very happy tone claim; ´yes, daddy Jake is my boyfriend´ girls and boys are growing too fast these days.

Jake, this is my father, you can´t forbid him. Renesmee said in a matter-of-factually

Ok, but only him, goodbye Nessie, see you next Sunday?. Jacob asked.

Sure, bye bye. Mommy, daddy let´s go, uncle and aunty are waiting.

And so happy go lucky Nessie, and Zombie parents met out of place uncles, and they all left to their houses.

**See I don't own Twilight and it´s saga. However this story I do own, so I will continue if at least one person, reviews and says I should get going, it´s different from the other story I wrote and after very debates with myself I kept this story, and will be long sided with Jake and Ness relationship as they grow up as well, Rose life and Alice and Jasper sad destiny. So long**


	2. Beach DATE

If you happen to pass next to a two-story brick house surrounded with trees, and if you could look carefully you could notice a little girl, watching the outside, dreaming to be there and enjoy the sun, but instead she was stuck in the house, probably didn't have anything plan for today.

She is wearing a white dress, with colored polka dots at the bottom, with a big baby pink bow, around her tiny waist, her curls framing the delicate features, she inherited, and Renesmee indeed was like not other 4-year old girl. She soon has enough and went into the living room.

'Daddy! It's Sunday, why aren't we doing something like the kids in front the street?' Renesmee stated.

'Doll, mom and I decided to stay here and relax, later on we could take a walk on the park and eat ice-cream, doesn't it sounds nice? 'Edward says hiding between the newspapers.

'Park and ice-cream, but daddy, I promise Jacob, that I was going to the beach this Sunday like the past one, and I want to see him, he is my boyfriend daddy, let's go to the beach' Nessie spoke, her bottom lip , out in a cute pout, her little frown showing, oh no Edward is in big troubles now.

Jacob this, Jacob that, apparently my daughter only topic for the week, was about this brat, I was hoping she would forget about the 'date', but it didn't went that way, and the word BOYFRIEND, my little doll shouldn't learnt the meaning or the existence of that word until she was at least 24. Being a dad is a troublesome job, Edward thought for sure.

'Hey, doll, isn't today your DATEEE with Jacob on the beach, why don't you get your stuff and I drove you there' Bella said from the kitchen her own sanctuary.

Edward couldn't see the look on his wife face, but he was sure, it had a big smirk on, I mean she actually liked the kid, and the whole boy/girlfriend thing didn't upset her on contrary, she think it was 'lovely', just 'children playing being adults' her sister Alice also said. All of them were agreed, I believe is because they want to see purple canes from my eyes.

'sure thing, mommy I've got everything pack since Friday, let's go now' seeing his daughter so happy about this outing, make him more relaxed about thing, maybe Jasper was right and in a month time everything will be over.

'We're leaving now, love. I call you back, when heading home, so you can buy us that ice-cream ok' and after a blowing kiss, Bella left.

Since the ladies are off, it's moment for the man-of-the-house-time. Regular man, will turn on the TV, get a beer, maybe watch porn or something, but not him, he went upstairs, into the library, a massive collection of books, CD's (mostly classical, except from local indie rock bands and the backyardigans, next to the Lazy Town full DVD collection courtesy of Nessie), and compilations of his favorite essays, journals, his father memories, his mother former blueprints, Vogue and ELLE's magazines (Alice) and a big juicy History of Civil War encyclopedia (Jasper's thing). It was surely a bit overwhelming, but not as much at his own library located downtown, were most of his books, where at.

This time he decided to maybe write something it was one of his hobbies and something he published it. And maybe that will keep him safe from thinking what were the ladies doing on the beach. Good try Edward.

Down at La Push beach, two kids were running and laughing, well actually it was a boy dragging a rather slow and clumsy baby girl, preventing to be dirty, and the little girl well having a blast.

Before their reunion, Jacob was very sad, because Nessie was supposed to be there 11 minutes ago and so far no signs of her. Jacob as any other 7-year old boy, enjoyed his time, rolling on the mud, running sweating and eating worms, and after a week ago he preferred making fun of girls, than anything. But went he saw Nessie getting closer to them and asking if she could tag along, her sweetness and innocence make him want to be around her, but only her, he still disliked been around two hormone crazy teenager a.k.a his twin sisters.

As soon as her sandals touched the sand, she was running towards the boy playing along, she just knew it was him, she will always know is him. They didn't talk much, what could they possibly talk about, her piano lessons and how to select the juiciest insect in your garden, while singing 'Go go power rangers'. Due to Nessie cute dress, it was decided that they will take a walk pick some rocks and throw it in the water, after two hours playing they were tired, and Bella decided it was best to head back before Edward starts writing and Opera Prima.

Bella buy both kids a drink and snacks, they waited until Rachel Jacob's sister came to pick him up, they give each other a hug, and left. But before he gave ask Bella her house number so he can call Nessie and viceversa.

'So tell me doll, did you have fun today' Bella asked, although she already knew the answer.

'I have fun mommy, Jacob is great, can't wait to see daddy and tell him everything'

'Sure doll, I'm sure he will like that'

And with that Nessie and Jacob first date started and ended, as they grow up, the innocence will fade away and things will change nothing remains the same, except the pure feelings of love.

**Ok, so this is the new chap, I was a bit reluctant to write it, since I wasn't happy of how it came out, but the latest reviews gave me new expectations in the story, is short but very sweet and hopefully someone will like it. Please do review and tell me what you like to read. I do not own SM work, but I do own a imaginative mind with grammar erros.**


End file.
